mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Minuette/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, e Lemon Hearts (tentando) convidar Twilight Sparkle para a festa de Moon Dancer. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png‎ Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Party for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dracofobia Ponies in the park S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png A Praga do Século Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine sing S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S1E11.png Minuette cleaning S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png Pinkie Pie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Tug of war S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Feita Para o Sucesso Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png As Artistas Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Catwalk S1E20.png|Fashion show. Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Um Pássaro no Casco Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Lição Zero Twilight walking S02E03.png Minuette id S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Eclipse da Luna Minuette in doctor costume S02E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Belas Pústulas Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Watch where you're going! Minuette no horn S02E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Unicorn ponies S2E11.png Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Background ponies smiling S2E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Minuette in corner S02E19.png Iron Will pointing to crowd S2E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Twinkleshine and Minuette S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1 Cadance coming in S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png Lyra Heartstrings "I love them" S02E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Minuette gazing at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Minuette S3E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Voo ao Infinito Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png A Queda de Rainbow Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Rubber chicken flying at Cheese S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Modos Simples Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd cheering S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png Não é Fácil ser Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Line of ponies S4E20.png Ponies cheering S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Trocas! Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Castle Sweet Castle Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png Slice of Life Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Minuette, Ace, and Truffle flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Minuette, Thunderlane, and Pipsqueak in shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Jet Set in line of delegates S5E10.png Amending Fences Minuette meets Twilight S5E12.png Minuette "What are you doing here?" S5E12.png Minuette greets Spike S5E12.png Minuette comments on Twilight's wings S5E12.png Minuette uses magic S5E12.png Minuette "we used to be friends back when" S5E12.png Lens focusing S5E12.png Minuette and Twilight viewed from the camera S5E12.png Minuette wants Twilight to fluff her wings up S5E12.png Twilight opens her wing while Minuette smiles S5E12.png Minuette about to take a photo with Twilight S5E12.png Twilight and Minuette smile for the camera S5E12.png Minuette asks what Twilight's doing here S5E12.png Minuette "you never come to see me" S5E12.png Minuette smiling S5E12.png Minuette points at Twilight; has an idea S5E12.png Minuette asks if Twilight wants to see her other friends S5E12.png Minuette "It'll be great!" S5E12.png Minuette jumps up S5E12.png Minuette "Get it?" S5E12.png Twilight and her old friends laughing S5E12.png Minuette "when she heard you were the Princess of Friendship!" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "That was some shindig!" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "We see you all the time!" S5E12.png Minuette "You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" S5E12.png Minuette "She lives in Ponyville, too" S5E12.png Minuette "Or she's coming over here!" S5E12.png Minuette levitates a donut; separate it into halves S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle says oh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts clears her throats S5E12.png Lemon "So what brings you by anyway?" S5E12.png Twilight "Well, uh, you see..." S5E12.png Twilight releases a sigh S5E12.png Twilight says she came to apologize S5E12.png Minuette swallowing donut S5E12.png Minuette "For what?" S5E12.png Twilight "I didn't really appreciate my friends" S5E12.png Twilight "I didn't know how important friendship was" S5E12.png Twilight's old friends laugh S5E12.png Minuette "it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we didn't take it personally" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts says it's good to see Twilight S5E12.png Lemon "Anypony up for a blast from the past" S5E12.png Twilight and old friends smiling S5E12.png Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight gasps happily S5E12.png Twilight "I have so many great memories of this place!" S5E12.png Minuette laughs S5E12.png Minuette "Remember when Lemon Hearts" S5E12.png Twilight thinking S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Fillies Twilight and Moon Dancer continue reading the books S5E12.png Twilight looks back at her past while her old friends are laughing S5E12.png Twilight asks what happened to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Lemon "Moon Dancer?" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "Oh, right! Moon Dancer!" S5E12.png Lemon "I wonder what she's up to" S5E12.png Minuette "I always liked her" S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends arriving at Moon Dancer's home S5E12.png Minuette "I think this is the place" S5E12.png Twilight and Spike walks towards Moon Dancer's home door S5E12.png Twilight knocks on Moon Dancer's door S5E12.png Moon Dancer opens door S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together S5E12.png The colors fall down S5E12.png Minuette laugh S5E12.png Minuette "That's old Moon Dancer" S5E12.png Minuette "She always did like her books" S5E12.png Twilight listens to Minuette "Kinda like you used to be, huh?" S5E12.png Twilight "Exactly how I used to be" S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and Minuette hiding behind menus S5E12.png Twilight and Minuette wearing sunglasses S5E12.png Spike "we've been watching her for three days!" S5E12.png Twilight "nopony looks at her or says hello" S5E12.png Twilight removes her sunglasses S5E12.png Twilight "it's like she doesn't even exist" S5E12.png Twilight "was she always like this?" S5E12.png Minuette "she always was a little shy" S5E12.png Minuette "starting to come out of her shell" S5E12.png Minuette reminds Twilight of Moon Dancer's party S5E12.png Twilight blushing and shrugging S5E12.png Minuette "you might've been busy that day" S5E12.png Twinkleshine mentions Moon Dancer's get-together S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts invite Twilight S5E12.png Twilight declining the invitation S5E12.png Twilight tells the girls that she has to study S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E12.png Twilight makes a big realization S5E12.png Minuette "finally might be letting her guard down" S5E12.png Minuette "invited her out a few times after that" S5E12.png Minuette "she was always too busy studying" S5E12.png Minuette "eventually, we just stopped asking" S5E12.png Twilight "no idea that party was so important" S5E12.png Twilight discards her sunglasses S5E12.png Twilight "gotta find a way to make it up to her!" S5E12.png Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer lists off her fields of study S5E12.png Minuette asking Moon Dancer about her career plans S5E12.png Moon Dancer "can I go now?" S5E12.png Twilight "Moon Dancer, please" S5E12.png Minuette "It's all right, Twilight" S5E12.png Minuette gesturing toward Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine acting nervous S5E12.png Minuette tries to change the subject S5E12.png Minuette asks Spike to tell the sleepover story S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I've read that" S5E12.png Twilight trying to change the subject S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the restaurant S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends awkward around her S5E12.png Moon Dancer disappointed S5E12.png Minuette "we'll still have fun, right?" S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving her own party S5E12.png Minuette outside Twilight's tower home S5E12.png Minuette knocking on Twilight's door S5E12.png Minuette listening for sounds S5E12.png Minuette "they must've gone back to Ponyville" S5E12.png Minuette sees something in the sky S5E12.png Twilight about to crash into Minuette S5E12.png Twilight crashes into Minuette S5E12.png Twilight and friends crash to the ground S5E12.png Pinkie Pie "that was awesome!" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie hovering with her tail S5E12.png Minuette "I thought you threw in the old towel" S5E12.png Twilight introduces Pinkie to Minuette S5E12.png Minuette happy to see Pinkie Pie S5E12.png Minuette hugging Pinkie Pie S5E12.png Pinkie "you didn't say Minuette would be here!" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie makes a plan with Minuette S5E12.png Minuette rearing up on her hooves S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer "the first time I put myself out there" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you didn't even bother to show up!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "we were supposed to be friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer pointing at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Twilight and friends shocked by Moon Dancer's outburst S5E12.png Twilight and friends feel sorry for Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts offer their friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer touched by the girls' offer of friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer wiping her tears away S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer "let's party!" S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Luna "I am no better now than I was then" S5E13.png Outros Mercadorias SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Mystery pack 4 Minuette.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Royal Wedding poster.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Mystery pack 6 Minuette.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Wonderbolts flying promotional S4E10.jpg Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Constellation selection screen.png Gameloft Minuette character page.png en:Minuette/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens